


Во всём нужна система

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз знает - если действовать систематически, то всегда добьёшься результата.<br/>Написано для Teen wolf lottery 2 тур, по заданной теме "Хейл и Стилински: скандалы, интриги, расследования".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всём нужна система

Последние два года жизнь Стайлза Стилински стала похожа на детективное агентство или работу военного репортёра.  
Да, почти каждый день что-то случалось или не случалось и Стайлзу приходилось - искать информацию или анализировать информацию, или проверять информацию, или доказывать её достоверность на практике.  
После памятной встречи в лесу Скотта и дяди Питера и появления Дерека Хейла, жизнь Стилински стала напоминать прямой эфир передачи «Скандалы. Интриги. Расследования», в которую постоянно попадали громкие репортажи. И если бы никому не угрожали зубы в горле, когти в боку или яд в крови, то Стайлз бы наслаждался просмотром, но постоянно приходилось держать руку на пульсе... особенно, когда чужие руки держат тебя за горло.  
В конце концов, Стайлз пришёл к выводу, что с такой школой «а-ля оборотень-стая-Альфа-вырвуглотку», он может в недалёком будущем открыть настоящее детективное агентство и будет, блин, процветать. Потому что другого варианта развития бизнеса, после такой школы жизни, просто не дано... только процветать.  
Отец всегда говорит: «1 раз - случайность, 2 раза - совпадение, 3 раза - закономерность».  
Стайлз дополнил эту схему до: 4 - постоянство, 5 - неизбежность, доказав наличие продолжения на практике.  
Конечно, не назовёшь случайностью, когда тебя прижимает к стенке оборотень, но то, что во второй раз это делает один и тот же оборотень и то, что он только крепко держит, прижимает, угрожает, и всё так же не пытается убить, уже начинает укладываться в условия схемы и произошедшее из случайности становится совпадением... подозрительным совпадением.  
Когда Дерек прижимает Стайлза к стенке в третий раз, Стилински приходит к выводу, что это уже закономерность. Не то, чтобы он не хотел этого, на самом деле, он хотел бы быть к Дереку Хейлу даже ещё ближе, но несколько по другому... ну, или с приятным продолжением уже происходящего... но Дерек каждый раз ослаблял хватку, поправлял одежду и отходил.  
И вот в этот момент появилась интрига.  
Чтобы понять, что происходит, Стайлз стал наблюдать за Хейлом: как он смотрит, что говорит, как говорит, следил за его мимикой, жестами и пришёл к выводу - он нравится Дереку Хейлу... О мой бог! Стайлз Стилински нравится Дереку Хейлу!  
Оборотень явно использовал любую подходящую возможность прижать Стилински к горизонтальной поверхности, беспокоился, присматривал, спасал ему жизнь... отношение Дерека было явным и понятным, но почему тогда хмурый оборотень продолжает тереться с ним о стены, но больше ничего не предпринимает?  
Эта неопределённость захватила Стайлза и к интриге, как масло в огонь добавилось любопытство.  
Стайлз понаблюдал за Дереком ещё какое-то время и тот опять припечатал его к стене и опять без продолжения, лишь задержав взгляд на приоткрытых губах, которые Стайлз, не удержавшись, облизал. Когда Дерек его отпустил, Стайлз подумал, что это уже становится постоянством... скучным постоянством без продолжения. И вот это самое продолжение, как заподозрил Стайлз, он может ждать до морковкина заговенья.  
Дерек не пытался сблизиться больше, чем потереться вдвоём у стены, джипа, двери или, в крайнем случае, схватив за одежду, подтащить лицом к лицу, поэтому Стайлз решил взять дело в свои руки.  
Идея зажглась в его голове, как лампочка — надо заинтриговать Дерека по такой же простой, но действенной схеме: немного вызывающего скандального поведения и фраз, немного двусмысленности, чтобы Дерека охватила интрига и чтобы он, как по цепной реакции, задумался о причине. А уж Стайлз сделает всё, чтобы это расследование Дерека привело их обоих к приятному и неизбежному финалу... вернее — началу, неизбежному началу их более близких и приятных отношений.  
Стайлз знает - если действовать систематически, то всегда добьёшься результата.


End file.
